Kecemburuan Vocaloid Girls
by Emilia Frost
Summary: Sejak lomba memasak , para vocaloid girls selalu memancarkan aura kecemburuan , apa yang akan mereka lakukan ? Sambungan dari cerita Lomba Memasak Ala Vocaloid
1. Chapter 1

Kecemburuan Vocaloid girls

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna ! * banting pintu (?)* Fict yang satu ini adalah sequel dari Lomba Memasak ala Vocaloid ! Karena Emi belum lama masuk fict ini , jadi tolong sarannya ya ! XD maaf bila ada kekurangan , happy reading minna ! XD

.

.

Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi , Para kecemburuan Vocaloid girls milik Emi

.

.

Don't like don't read

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu sejak perlombaan memasak yang sangatlah berbahaya ( Emi : *dihajar sama para vocaloid girls* , Vocaloid Girls : Lo pikir kita bikin racun , hah ?! ) Dan sudah 5 hari 2 OC author menjadi chef di rumah para Vocaloid ... Selama 2 OC author berkerja disana , mereka selalu mendapati death glare yang menyeramkan dari para vocaloid girls yang cemburu buta saat melihat para pairnya makan masakan buatan 2 OC author dengan gembira sampe jungkir balik (?)

Miku : Kaito kun .. Kau jahat , kenapa kamu malah mau makan makanan 2 orang aneh itu sih !

Rin : Kita semua juga sama Miku , apakah kau punya ide untuk membuat para Vocaloid boys ga mau makan masakan mereka berdua lagi ?

Mayu : Aku punya !

Yukari : Apa idemu ? Cepat beri tau ! * cling cling (?)*

Mayu : membunuh mereka .. Ehehehe

Luka : Jah -" itu mah kita ga bakal menang -" mereka kun punya sihir , sihir lawan senjata mana bisa menang -"

Miku : Ehm ... Tapi itu bisa juga , jadi kita masukan ide itu dulu ke kantong mbah paperika(?)

SeeU : Paper kali -"

Miku : suka suka gw dong ...

Rin : Gua punya ide ! Gimana kalau ngasih racun ke dalem makanan mereka ?

Yukari : Lo mau bikin para Vocaloid boys mati apa ?! Nanti kalau mereka mati , siapa yang jadi pembantu ( All Vocaloid Boys : What ?! ) Kita ?!

Mayu : Bener tuh kata Yukari ! *Mayu OOC

Rin : iya ya ... Mana Len tuh salah satu korban (?) Roadroller gua yang tersayang (?)

Miku : Ehm ... Gimana kalau kita kasih serangga di dalam makanan mereka ?

Luka : Ehm .. Boleh juga tuh ! Ayo kita mulai !

Di dapur terlihat bahwa Melody dan Shiyuki sedang memasak ..

All Vocaloid Girls : ...

Dan terlihat bahwa para vocaloid boys sedang ngiler ria di dapur karena tidak sabar makan

All Vocaloid Girls : Mereka benar benar ...

Dan para vocaloid girls menuju tempat para vocaloid boys dan langsung menutup mulut mereka yang sudah mengeluarkan air dari mulut mereka sangat banyak sampai jadilah Danau dan di tengahnya ada pulau yang bernama Vocaloid ( All Vocaloid : Woi ! Ini bukan legenda Pulau samosir ! )

Abaikan , setelah mereka menutup mulut para jorokers (?) Yang dari tadi hampir busung lapar (?) Mereka segera teriak pake TOA di telinga para jorokers (?)

All Vocaloid girls : WOIII ! SADAR ! ADA BANJIR !

Jorokers ( dihajar vocaloid boys ) salah , maksudnya vocaloid boys pun memasang tampang kaget , dan teriakan menggunakan TOA itu membuat telinga para vocaloid boys hampir bonge ! Dan karena teriakan itu pula masakan yang sedang dimasak oleh Melody dan Shiyuki terbang (?) Dan mengenai ... Vocaloid girls terdekat ! Miku , Rin , dan Luka !

Miku : Puanaaassss ! Tolong gw dewi negi (?) ! Nanti gimana kalau kulit gua yang putih seputih mayat ( dihajar miku ) ini jadi item segosong masakan rin ! ( Rin : Miku , lo ngajak ribut ma gw ! | Miku : -" lah , kok gw yang salah sih ?! Author yang bikin naskahnya kok ! )

Rin : Sama Miku ! Liat ! Jeruk gua jadi benyek (?) Kaya tai gini ! Mana ini jeruk gw belom lunasin ! ( Author : lo kere banget Rin -.- | Rin : lah , orang lo yang bikin naskah ! )

Luka : Huwaaaaa ! Gimana ini ?! Tuna gw yang kyuttt (?) Jadi gosong (?) Gini ! Padahal gw udah nangkep nih Tuna dengan jerih payah gw sampe baju gw basah banget gara gara ngiler ( author : jorok lo ! ) Ga dapet dapet ikan !

Vocaloid boys yang melihatnya hanya cengo sekaligus masih setengah bonge . Melody dan Shiyuki yang melihat kejadian itu kaget dan berubah menjadi patung (?) Sementara ...

Melody : Eh ?! Maaf ya ! Soalnya kalian tiba tiba teriak dan akhirnya kami tak sengaja melempar makanannya ke arah kalian !

Shiyuki : iy , maafkan kami *menunduk*

3 cewe sial ( dihajar miku , rin , luka ) : Makannya ! Kalau bawa makanan tuh hati hati ! ( Author : lah , orang lo pada yang teriak tiba tiba -.- )

Vocaloid boys : Kalian ini ... Bukannya minta maaf ! Malah marah marah ke mereka ! Mana bikin telinga kita hampir bonge ! Kalian tuh harusnya nyadar kalian yang salah !

Dan seketika , dibelakang para Vocaloid girls terdapat latar (?) Petir menyambar nyambar dan seketika juga para vocaloid girls pundung berjamaah dalam hati mereka berkata

' 2 orang itu pake mantra apa sih ?! Sampe sampe vocaloid boys pada ngebela mereka ?!' Dalem hati mah bilang gitu

Vocaloid girls : Kalian jahat ! Kami ga mau sama kalian lagi ! * nangis bombay (?) *

Vocaloid Boys : E-eh ? Tunggu , dengarkan dulu pen-

Vocaloid girls : Ga usah ada penjelasan lagi ! Bilang aja kalau kalian suka sama 2 OC author itu ! Selamat tinggal ! * lari berjamaah (?) *

Bagaimana nasib para vocaloid boys ? Tunggu sampe chapter berikutnya ya ! XD kalau ga ada 4 review , emi ga bakal lanjutin ! Karena males * dihajar readers * ahahaha , sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ! XD mohon reviewnya juga ! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : rencana para OC author

.

.

Hi Minna ! XD Emi balik lagi ! XD kali ini Romance lebih banyak daripada Humornya ! XD Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya ! XD

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING : Gaje , Abal , Typo bertebaran , tidak sesuai dengan EYD , dan lain lain

Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi , Kecemburuan Vocaloid Girls milik emi X3

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

Sudah 1 hari berlalu sejak para vocaloid girls marah pada vocaloid boys yang kadang ga peka dan baka ! ( *dihajar vocaloid boys*)

Dan dapat kita lihat bahwa mereka sedang berjaga jarak , kita lihat keadaan mereka :

1. Kaito dan Miku yang biasanya bersama dan bikin tuh ruangan jadi banyak lope lopenya sekarang malah sibuk melakukan kegiatan masing masing , Kaito bermain boneka ( Author : Kaito masih bocah rupanya ! XD | Kaito : Terserah gw ! ) Es krim yang sedang meleleh ( Author : lah , itu mah es krim beneran -" bukan boneka | Kaito : ckckckck ... Lo itu pikun atau apa sih ?! Ini kan lo yang nulis ! ) Sedangkan miku sedang membaca novel yang berjudul "PAHLAWAN PEDONEGI dan SANG PUTRI NEGI" yang gaje abis isinya ( Emi : Dihajar miku )

2. Kageito dan Yukari yang biasanya melakukan pertengkaran mulut antar kekasih sekarang malah berjaga jarak , kageito memakan kardus (Emi : *dihajar FG sama FC Kageito ) yang sudah kotor ( Emi : *dihajar lagi*) dan Yukari yang memakan kelinci hidup ( Emi : *dihajar FB sama FCnya Yukari* ) yang udah meronta ronta gegara mau masuk ke lubang neraka terdalam milik Yukari ( Yukari : What ?! )

3. Rinto dan Lenka yang biasanya makan cemilan bersama dan saling bersuapan ( Author : Cieeeee ... | RintoLenka : * blush * Urusai Bakaauthor ! ) Sekarang malah asik dengan kegiatan masing masing , Rinto memakan jeruk beserta biji dan kulitnya ( Emi : *dihajar Rinto*) tidak lupa juga dengan jepit (?) Hiasan yang dia tempelkan (?) Di jeruk itu ( Emi : *dihajar lagi* ) , sedangkan Lenka membaca buku berjudul " BANANA LOVERS " bersama Len dan keduanya sedang makan pisang beserta kulitnya ( Emi : *dihajar (lagi))

4 Len dan Rin yang biasanya melakukan kejar kejaran antara pisang dan jeruk ( *author ditimpuk pisan dan jeruk 1 ton * ) , sekarang malah sibuk sendiri , Rin ngupil ( *ditimpuk jeruk*) di sofa dan setelah ngupil dimakan upilnya ( *ditabok pake jeruk (?) Sama Rin*) , Len membaca buku bersama Lenka yang berjudul "BANANA LOVERS" sambil makan pisang beserta kulitnya (?)

5 Akaito dan Meiko yang biasanya melakukan tawuran tapi romantis (?) , sekarang malah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing ... Meiko minum sake dan sudah menghabiskan 100 botol sake (?) , dan akaito yang lagi makan cabe 1 bak penuh

6 Gumi dan Gumiya yang biasanya rebutan wortel malah asik dengan kegiatan sendiri , Gumi melakukan eksperimen mengubah brokoli menjadi wortel (?) , dan gumiya makan sup wortel yang udah disimpen seminggu (?) Di kulkas

Dan lain lain , author males ngejelasin :v *dihajar readers*

Melody : Kayanya gara gara kita mereka jadi kaya gitu ya ...

Shiyuki : iya...

Kuro : *dateng* Woi ! Melody ! Shiyuki ! Ayo cepet berangkat ! Nanti kita telat pergi ke lelang (?) Misro(?) !

Melody : Ah ! Iya ya ...kita kan mau beli bahan buat bikin miniatur labirin !

Shiyuki : *nyalain lampu bohlam di kepalanya (?)* Aha ! Gimana kalau ... Psst , psst , psst

Melody : Ah ! Benar juga ya ! Nanti kita undang mereka kalau sudah selesai !

Shiyuki : iya ! Besok kita ajak mereka aja kesana !

Melody : Ok !

*besoknya*

Melody : hei para chara vocaloid girls !

Vocaloid Girls : Apa maumu hah ? *ngasih death glare ke melody*

Melody : E-eh , tenang dulu , hari ini aku akan mengajak kalian ke taman labirin di dekat rumah kami ! Mau tidak ?

Vocaloid Girls : Boleh saja ...

Melody : Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat !

Melodypun berhasil melakukan tahap awal rencana

*di tempat Shiyuki*

Shiyuki : Jadi ? Kalian mau ikut atau tidak ?

Vocaloid boys : tidak tertarik ...

Shiyuki : eh ! Tunggu dulu ! Disana tuh ada pohon pisang , es krim (?) , cabe , terong , USB (?) , peach , pisau (?) , kapak (?) , topeng (?) , jeruk , bahkan mike (?) Pun ada loh !

Vocaloid : Eh ?! Mau ! Mau !

Shiyuki pun berhasil menjalankan tahap pertama dengan sedikit godaan (?) Dan kebohongan (?)

Melody dan Shiyuki mengantar mereka sampai ke sebuah tanah kosong , para vocaloid girls dan vocaloid boys kaget karena mereka saling bertemu ... Namun mereka tidak peduli dan terus ikut berjalan ke tengah tanah kosong itu

Miku : Hei ! Mana tamannya ?! Katanya ada taman disini !

Kaito : Mana pohon es krimnya (?) ! Cepat tunjukan !

Melody + Shiyuki : ehehehe , sebentar lagi kalian akan berada di taman itu kok ! Labyrinth Garden ! Open !

Dan seketika juga para vocaloid chara berada di taman berbentuk labyrinth dan mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda

Melody : bagaimana ? Sudah kan ?

Kata Melody dari luar Labyrinth Garden yang dia dan Shiyuki buat

Miku : keluarkan aku dari sini ! Kemana yang lain ?!

Shiyuki : Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari situ karena kami sudah segel tempat keluarnya , kalian baru bisa keluar jika kalian keluar berpasangan dengan lawan jenis kalian , dan kalian harus punya perasaan yang tulus terhadap pasangan kalian ! Tempat keberadaan kalian memang dipisahkan , jadi selamat mencari pasangan dan jalan keluar ya !

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana nasib para chara vocaloid ? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya , dan kalau tidak ada 10 review , Emi gak akan lanjutin ! *dihajar readers* sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan mohon reviewnya ~


	3. Miku X Kaito

Chapter 3 : Miku x Kaito

.

.

.

.

Hai Minna ! XD Emi balik lagi ! OC Emi yang baka akan ikut melakukan Misi di chapter ini ! Mau tau ? Langsung ke cerita !

.

.

.

WARNING : Gaje , Abal ,Typo bertebaran , tidak sesuai dengan EYD dan lain lain

Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi , Kecemburuan Vocaloid girls milik Emi

Happy Reading ~

- di tempat Miku berada ( West Garden ) -

Dapat kita liat Miku sedang berputar putar di labyrinth yang jalurnya sama , entah lemot atau emang bodoh ( Emi : *dihajar Miku* ) , dia malah terus menerus mengulang dan mengitari jalur yang sama

Miku : Uugh ... Kemana yang lain ? Dari tadi perasaan udah muter muter ga ketemu ketemu pintu keluarnya ... Pairnya juga ga ketemu ketemu ... Huuh ! Dasar .. OC OC author menyebalkan ! Sekarang aku harus berada di taman labyrin yang abal ,

gaje , bikin stress (?) , bi-

Emi : *mendarat (?) Di depan miku* heh heh ! Salah ! Harusnya kamu sekarang tuh cepet lari !

Miku : Eh ? Salah ya ? Ok deh *lari dengan kecepatan in negi (?)*

Emi : Mau aja ditipu ~ *terbang (?) *

*meanwhile di tempat Kaito*

Kaito : Wuaaa ! Ini seperti disurga ! Ada pohon es krim (?) , kupu - kupu es krim (?) , bahkan bunga es krimpun ada (?) !

Miku : *lari dan ga sengaja nabrak Kaito*

Kaito : Woi ! Jalan tuh liat liat napa ?! Tuh ! Liat ! Pohon es krim (?) Gua jadi tumbang (?) !

Miku : Lah ? Kok gua yang salah ? Sialan lo !

Kaito : Pokoknya Lo yang salah !

Miku : Lo ! Karena putri negi (?) Selalu benar !

Kaito : Lo ! Soalnya ice cream knight (?) Selalu bijaksana (?) !

Miku : Lo ! Soalnya Negi ga pernah salah (?) !

-setelah 1 milenium (?) Tahun-

Miku : Lo ! Soalnya kata Pa Hakim juga gitu (?) !

Pa Hakim (?) : Eh ? Ngapain manggil manggil gua ? Guakan ga ikut campur ...

Miku : Terus ?! Napa ?! Mau protes gitu *ngeluarin bazooka negi (?)*

Pa Hakim (?) : Sabar mba , orang sabar pantatnya lebar :p

Miku : Eh !? Sialan lo sini !

- setelah 30 menit kejar kejaran antar babi (?) Dan negi (?) -

Miku : Sialan tuh orang malah kabur !

Emi : heh heh ! Salah lagi ! Lo tuh disini bukan debat ma pa hakim nyasar (?) , tapi sama Kaito !

Miku : Ah , iya ya , ya udah ! Pokoknya Lo yang salah !

Kaito : Lo !

Miku : Udah ah ! Sekarang lebih baik kita cari jalan keluarnya !

Kaito : Iye iye Mba Negi Lovers !

Miku : Diem lo ice cream fanatic lovers (?) !

Kaito : Lo aja yang diem !

Miku : Gua nyuruh lo malah balik nyuruh !

Kaito : Oh , So what ?!

Miku : Lo ngajak ribut edan !

Kaito : Kalau iya nape (?) ?

Miku : Yah itu masalah buat gua !

Kaito : Tapi ga buat gua !

Miku : Pokoknya lo harus diem aja ! Titik ! Ga ada koma komaan !

Kaito : Males dah debat ma mbah negi ..

Miku : Arrgh ... Sudahlah , terserah lo aja , yang penting sekarang harus cari jalan keluarnya ! Dodol (?) !

Kaito : Kenapa ga lemper (?) , kue cubit (?) , surabi (?) , kalau ga tai lalat (?) ? Kenapa harus dodol :v

Miku : Karena gua pengennya Dodol !

Mereka tidak menyadari sebenernya dari tadi dua OC author yaitu Lynette yang sedang bertukar tempat dengan Clairence dan Kuro , sedang bersembunyi dibelakan tanaman bunga mawar sehingga mereka tidak terlihat

Clairence : ... Kapan nih kita lanjutin rencananya ?

Kuro : Udah lah ! Cepet laksanain aja sekarang ! Pake spell magic lo !

Clairence : oo .. Ok *pake spell magic buat ngendaliin duri mawar*

Kuro : Pokoknya haru berhasil ! Supaya kita dapet cake dan bayaran dari author gaje itu !

Clairence : Yup ! Kalau ga berhasil guakan jadi buang buang tenaga !

Kuro : Udah ! Focus aja ke spell lo ! Nanti kalau gagal gimana ?

Clairence : Iye iye mba kelamin ganda (?) !

Kuro : Apa lo kate ?!

Clairence : lo mba kelamin ganda ! Gua bilang itu !

Kuro : Eh ?! Sialan lo ! Ga nyadar diri ! Lo juga spirit jejadian yang nancep (?) Di dalem tubuh Lynette !

Clairence : Terus ?! Masalah buat lo ?! Spiritnya juga gua ! Terserah gua mau ada di tubuh siapa ! Kenapa lo yang rusuh !

Kuro : Lo ... Gezzz .. Susah lah debat ma lo mah .. Kaga ada habisnya

Clairence : Tuh tau ! Kan gua ini pandai dalam hal bercuap cuap (?) !

Kuro : Iya iya .. Lo pernah menang lomba bercuap cuap kan ?

Clairence : Yoi ! Udah punya 1000 (?) Lebih piala ( Emi : Uandai ! Clairence ternyata banyak omong juga ! )

Kuro : Udah ah ! Kenapa malah nyambung ke lomba bercuap cuap ?! Cepet lanjutin misi kita aja !

Clairence : Iye iye

- balik ke Kaito dan Miku -

Miku : Lo ! Eh ?! Apa ini ?! *kakinya dillit duri mawar terus ditarik*

Kaito : miku ! Sabar gua bakal nolong lo ! * narik Miku *

Miku : *kakinya ketusuk tusuk duri mawar* Uugh .. Sa-sakit ...

Kaito : sabar Miku ! Gua lagi manggil ambulans *coret* gua lagi berusaha nolong lo dari duri mawar jejadian yang biadab keberadaannya !

Miku : A-arigatou ya ... Te-ternyata aku salah paham soal lo ...

Kaito : Eh ? Maksud lo apa ?!

Miku : G-gua udah salah ngira lo ga peduli ma gua ... G-gomenasai ...

Kaito : Tunggu Miku ! Lo harus kuat !

Miku : Kayanya gua bakal ketarik ma nih duri mawar ... Kayanya gua bakal mati ...

Kaito : Lo jangan ngomong gitu ! Jangan tinggalin gua ! Gua cinta sama Lo ! *meluk tubuh Miku yang masih ketarik*

Miku : Gu-gua juga cinta ma lo *bales meluk Kaito* *nangis*

Dan seketika juga cahaya menyelubungi mereka ...

SRINGG !

Clairence : Rencana kita berhasil ...

Kuro : Yeayy ! Nanti Melody bakal bikin cake !

Clairence : Ayo Balik ...

Kuro : Ayo ! *ngebuka portal magic pake spell magicnya* *masuk ke portal*

- Balik ke Kaito Miku -

Kaito : Eh ? Ini dimana ?

Miku : Ah ... Ini di lahan kosong sebelum kita berada di Labyrinth Garden ...

Melody : Oh ~ Rupanya kalian sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya ~

Miku : Iya . Tapi kenapa ada duri mawar yang ngejalar hah ?! Mana durinya nusuk nusuk kaki gua ! Sakit tau ! Liat ! Jadi luka luka kan kulit gua yang secantik porselen (?) Ini !

Shiyuki : Ah , itu memang ada di west garden ... Setiap taman punya keunikan penjaga masing masing *bohong besar*

Kaito : Oh ... Tapi makasih ya ... Berkat kalian kami bisa jadi baikan lagi ! *meluk Miku*

Miku : *blush* I-iya ...

Melody : ahahaha ... Tak usah dipikirkan ! Kami memang mau membantu kok ! Sekarang kalian pulang sana ! Kalau bisa kencan sekalian ! Jadikan happy (?) !

Shiyuki : Iya .. Tapi kalau mau pergi , sore balik ya ! Kami akan membuat kue untuk merayakan keberhasilan kalian ...

MikuKaito : Baik !

KaitoMiku mission complete (?) !

.

.

TBC

.

.

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya ? Harus ada 15 review dan tolong readers vote pasangan selanjutnya untuk chapter selanjutnya :

Kageito x Yukari

Rinto x Lenka

Rin x Len

Akaito x Meiko

IO x IA

Taito x Kiku

Lui x Ring

Mayu x Muyo

SeeU x SeeWoo

Gakupo x Luka

Piko x Miki

Gumiya x Gumi

Silahkan vote ! Yang paling banyak yang akan jadi pair di chapter selanjutnya !


	4. Rin x Len

Chapter 4 : Rin x Len

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna ! Emi udah update ! XD yang menang adalah ... Rin dan Len ! Semoga memuaskan ya ...

.

.

.

.

WARNING : Gaje , Abal , Typo , Tidak sesuai dengan EYD , dan lain lain

Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi , fict ini milik Emi

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

- di tempat Rin ( South Garden )-

Rin : Lalalala (?) ... Disini senang (?) , Disana senang (?) , Dimana mana hatiku senang (?) , si jeruk senang (?) , si purut senang (?) ,dimana mana hatiku senang (?) ~

Kenapa Rin nyanyi nyanyi hatiku senang ? Penyebabnya adalah ... Karena di sekitarnya banyak jeruk !

Rin : Ah ! Aku ga mau keluar dari tempat ini ah ~ disini banyak jeruk sih ~

Emi : *dateng tiba tiba (?)* Eit eit eit ! Di naskah kamu harus keluar !

Rin : Ah ? Beneran ? Cius (?) ? Miapa (?) ?

Emi : Mi uler (?) ! Dah ah ! Cepet ikutin naskah aja !

Rin : Ga mau ! Rin mau disini ! Disini banyak jeruk ! Mana ada spesies (?) Baru jeruk disini ! Ada jeruk purut (?) , jeruk keset (?) , jeruk USB (?) , bahkan nyamuk jeruk (?) Pun ada !

Emi : Jah -" ... Inikan cuman sementara ! Kalau lo disini terus nanti lo malah ga bisa keluar selamanya loh !

Rin : What ?! Nanti gua tidurnya dimana ?!

Emi : Itu sih derita lo kalau ga mau keluar !

Rin : Ya udah deh ! Kemana gua harus pergi ?!

Emi : Ke Segitiga bermuda (?) ! Ya cari Len lah !

Rin : Oh ! Ya udah ! Arahnya kemana ? Utara , Barat , Selatan , atau Daya (?) ?

Emi : Ke arah hatimu (?) ! Ya kemana aja boleh lah !

Rin : oh ok , eh Len ada dimana ya ?

Emi : Di got (?) ! Itu tugas lo nyari lah !

Rin : Oh ok , eh kit-

Emi : cepet pergi atau gua bakal ga ngasih jeruk selama 1 tahun !

Rin : Ampun mbah (?) Emi ! Rin pergi ! Bye ! *lari secepat jeruk (?)*

Emi : tuh anak ... Bego atau lemot sih ?!

- back to Rin -

Rin : *lari* *berhenti* eh ?! Itukan Len ?!

Rin melihat Len yang sedang dililit oleh lilitan spaghetti bolonyet (?) *coret* maksudnya lilitan tanaman merambat dan sedang digantung (?)

Rin : Eh ! Len tunggu gua ! *manjat secepat monyet ( emi : ditabok )*

Len : E-eh ? Rin ... Lo dateng ya ...

Rin : Udah ! Lo jangan mati dulu napa ?! Nanti siapa yang jadi butler (?) , bahan siksaan roadroller (?) , sama yang pake baju nekomimi dress (?) Hah ?!

Emi : *dari bawah teriak* WOI ! RIN ! LO BEGO ATAU APA SIH ?! ITU MALAH BIKIN DIA MAU MATI !

Rin : suka suka gua ! Siapa lo siapa gua ?!

Emi : WOLES (?) ! Ga usah nyolot lo !

Rin : Lo yang nyolot duluan ! Mbah Jeruk juga bilang gitu !

Emi : lah ? Emang jeruk bisa ngomong ya ?

Mbah Jeruk (?) : Bisa dong ! Saya juga kan makhluk hidup ! Masa ga bisa ngomong (?) !

Emi : Lokan kaga punya mulut !

Mbah Jeruk : Ah , iya ya .. Bego gua , mending mingkem deh ! *mingkem (?)*

Rin : Mbah Jeruk (?) ! Lo napa ngikutin kata kata tuh author ?!

Emi : Sudah sudah ! Nanti mbah gayung (?) Marah loh ! Cepet bantuin Len ! Bukan debat(?) ma mbah jeruk ! *pergi ke backstage (?) *coret* ke atas (?)*

Rin : iye iye *nyoba narik salah satu tali yang ngelilit Len* *ditarik sekumpulan (?) Putri malu (?)* E-eh ?! Apa ini ! Gua jadi kaga bisa nolong Len kaya gini ?!

Dan sementara itu , OC author ...

Roisse : Eh , Marlon .. Gpp nih ? Kita ga terlalu berlebihan gitu ?

Marlon : Ga kok .. Ini sih udah biasa , kita aja udah pernah ngelawan big jengkol (?) , big peuyeum (?) , yang paling susah malahan big sandwich (?)

Roisse : Pinter juga loh ! Biasanya cuma pinter pas tarung doang !

Marlon : Marlon gitu ! Masa pacaran sama Roisse tapi gak pinter !

Roisse : *blush* Urusai !

Marlon : ( Dasar Tsundere ) Iya mak (?) ..

Roisse : Apa ?! Gua bukan Ema lo ! Enak aja ! Masa gua yang cantik dan kece badai (?) Begini jadi mak lo !

Marlon : Ya udah , Princess Roisse aja ya ?

Roisse : *blush* nah ! Gitu aja !

Yah .. OC kita yang satu ini malah melakukan pertengkaran cinta (?) Sambil menjalani misi ... Back to Rin and Len !

Rin : U-ugh ! Len ! Lo harus kuat ya Len !

Len : ...

Rin : ( Gimana ini ?! Gua kaga bisa bantu Len kalau keadaan gua kaya gini ! Len nafasnya udah lemah tuh ! )

Len : R-Rin ...

Rin : Sabar Len ! Gua pasti nolong lo ! Lo harus kuat !

Len : G-gua ... Sa-sayang ... Sa-sama ... L-lo ... M-maafin .. G-gua ... Ka-kalau .. G-gua .. P-pernah ... Sa-salah ... Sa-sama ... L-lo...

Rin : ( Gawat ! Gua juga sayang sama lo Len ) Len !

SRINGG

Cahaya menyelubungi mereka dan mereka menghilang alias keluar dari labyrinth garden ...

Roisse : Misi berhasil !~

Marlon : Yup ! Ayo kita balik ! Pasti Emi punya hadiah buat kita !

Roisse : Ayo ! *hilang diselubungi cahaya bersama Marlon*

- back to Rin and Len -

Len : Eh ?! Kok kita tiba tiba disini ?!

Rin : Iya ! Perasaan kita berdua tadi dililit deh !

Melody : Selamat datang kembali ~ Kalian bisa melewati juga ya ~

Rin : Iye sih ! Tapi lo hampir buat kita berdua hampir mati , nyaho (?) !

Melody : Yee ... Kalau ga gitu kalian ga bakal baikan kan =3=

Rin : Iye sih ...

Len : syukur kita bisa keluar , kalau ga kita mati beneran ...

Melody : Udah udah ! Jangan banyak cekcok ! Pulang ke rumah sono ! Mau main keluar silahkan ! Tapi nanti jam 5 harus udah ada di rumah ! Soalnya ada cake , kalau ga nanti kehabisan loh ~

Shiyuki : Apalagi ada cake pisang dan jeruk loh ~

Rin Len : Siap bos (?) !

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Yup ! Chapter 3 selesai ! XD sekarang vote lagi ya readers ! XD oh ya ! Harus ada 20 review kalau bisa lebih *plak* kalau mau dilanjutin ! Lebih baik pilih ya ! Supaya pair kesukaan readers terpilih ! XD

Rinto x Lenka

Kageito x Yukari

Akaito x Meiko

Piko x Miki

IA x IO

Gumi x Gumiya

SeeU x SeeWoo

Gakupo x Luka

Taito x Kiku

Mayu x Muyo

Lui x Ring

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan mohon reviewnya ~


	5. Rinto x Lenka

Chapter 5 : Rinto x Lenka

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna ! XD emi update ! Maaf telat ! Yang menang kali ini adalah ... Rinto dan Lenka ! Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya !

.

.

.

.

WARNING : Gaje , Abal , Typo , tidak sesuai EYD , dll

Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi , OC dan fict milik Emi

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

- di tempat Lenka ( underground garden ) -

Lenka : Hiks ... Hiks ... Ini dimana ?! Kenapa lenka bisa ada disini ?! Dimana jalan keluarnya ?! Lenka mau keluar ! Hueeeee !

Emi : *dateng tiba tiba (?)* mau keluar ? ~

Lenka : ga ! Ya mau lah ! Siapa juga yang betah tinggal di taman gelap dan sunyi ini ?! Disini banyak batu dan tumbuhan liar pula !

Emi : Yakin ? Padahal disini ada pohon pisang loh ~

Lenka : Pisang mah bisa beli di lelang Gopak (?) ! Bisa ngutang lagi !

Emi : Astajim (?) , Syukur kepada Allah (?) , Amitaba (?) , masa pisang aja ngutang ?! Kenapa ga minta uangnya ke your boyfriend ?!

Lenka : Boyfriend ? Siapa ? Perasaan Lenka ga punya pacar deh ..

Emi : Astaga ! Otak lo lemot atau apa ?! Rinto lah ! Lo pikir si banci taman lawang ?!

Banci taman lawang (?) : Eh ? Ada yang manggil eike ya ? ~

Emi : Lo ngapain disini ?! Tuh ! Ada om om mau beli baju taman lawang (?) Lo ! Ga baik nolak rejeki (?) ! Mubazir (?) !

Banci taman lawang : Aduh ~ eike harus buru buru balik nih ~ nanti gimana kalau si om bosen ga ada eike ~

Emi : Iyo (?) ! Sono ! Pergi aja lo ! *nendang banci taman lawang nyasar (?)*

Lenka : *cengo* What the ...

Emi : udah udah ! Sekarang lo mendingan pergi dari sini !

Lenka : iya iya ! *pergi dengan jet pisang (?)*

- di tempat rinto -

Rinto : lenka dimana ya ?! Gimana kalau misalnya dia diculik mbah rewok (?) ?! Atau ga si momoire banci (?) ?! Gawat !

Lenka : *dateng* eh , Rinto ...

Rinto : Ah , Lenka ...

Dan terjadi kesunyian antara mereka , OC author yang berada di belakang batu besar dan melihat itu langsung cengo ...

Kio : buset dah ...

Zene : Iya ...

Kio : udah ah ! Ayo kita lakuin misi kita ! Yang kita culik Rinto atau Lenka ?!

Zene : Lenka lah ! Lo pikir cewe yang ngejar cowo ?! Ya cowo lah yang ngejar cewe !

Kio : iye iye

- back to Rinto and Lenka -

BUUMM

Rinto : Ugh ... Kabutnya tebal sekali , Lenka lebih baik kau pegang ta-Lenka ?! Lo kemana ?!

Zene : ehehehe , kalau mau dia balik lo harus ke dalem menara itu ! *nunjuk menara*

Kio : disana banyak sekali pintu loh ~ pasti kamu kebingungan ~

Rinto : Peduli amat ! Pokoknya yang penting sekarang , gua harus nyelamatin lenka !

Zene : berani juga lo ~ kalau begitu tunjukan pada kami bahwa lo dapat melewati tantangan ini

Kio : ya ! Tunjukan pada kami ~ kalau kamu bisa melewatinya kami anggap bahwa lo itu ga cuma ngomong ~

Rinto : ok ! Fine ! Gua bakal masuk dan nyelamatin Lenka ~

- di dalam Menara -

Rinto : Ugh ... Kenapa di dalam menara ini bulu idung (?) Gua merinding disco (?) Ya ? Eh apa itu ?!

Rinto melihat sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terhalangi oleh sekumpulan tangkai mawar berduri ...

Rinto : mungkin itu pintunya ! Ah gawat ! Guakan ga bawa senjata ! Gimana gua bisa lepasin tuh duri mawar ?! Ah ! Gua udah ga peduli ! Pokoknya Lenka harus selamat !

Rintopun melepas lilitan tangkai mawar yang berduri satu persatu ... Dia sempat merintih kesakitan ... Tapi dia tetap berusaha melepas lilitannya satu per satu ... Dan akhirnya

Rinto : Akhirnya ! Selesai ! Sekarang ! Lenk- Apa yang terjadi ?!

Rinto melihat Lenka terbaring dan menutup matanya ...

Rinto : Aku harus melakukan sesuatu !

Rinto mulai melakukan berbagi cara , mulai dari menggoyang goyang kan badan Lenka , memasukan air minum ke mulutnya Lenka , nyembur Lenka pake air (?) , nakol nakol kepala lenka (?) , berkata "disini ada pisang loh ~" , dan lain lain tapi Lenka tidak bangun bangun...

Rinto : ( apa yang harus kulakukan ?! Aku menyesal ...) Gomenasai ... Lenka

Rinto pun mencium Lenka di bibir dan cahaya menyelubungi mereka ...

SRING

Kio : misi berhasil ! Hadiahnya mana Zene ? ~

Zene : *blush* i-iya *nyium Kio di pipi* ini terakhir kalinya gua nyium lo !

Kio :ehehehehe , kita liat saja nanti ~

- back to Rinto and Lenka -

Rinto : eh ?! Apa yang terjadi ?! Oh ya , Lenka Lenka !

Lenka : Ughh .. Ini dimana ?

Rinto yang melihat Lenka tersadar langsung memeluknya

Lenka : E-eh ?! Rinto ? Ada apa ?

Rinto : Syukurlah lo bangun ! Gua kira lo ga bakal sama gua lagi !

Lenka : i-iya ...

Melody : wah wah .. Lulus juga ternyata ~

Rinto : *death glare ke Melody* lo hampir bikin gua jantungan tau ! Gua tuh hampir ngira Lenka ga bakal sama gua lagi tau !

Melody : Gomen , gomen , yang penting misi berhasil , kalian sekarang terserah mau ke rumah atau kencan , yang penting nanti jam 5 kalian balik ya ke rumah ~ soalnya ada cake buat perayaan ~

Shiyuki : dan tentu saja ada rasa jeruk dan pisang ~

RintoLenka : *melirik ke satu sama lain* ehehehehe ...

Rinto : kita ke taman bermain bagaimana ?

Lenka : boleh ! Ayo pergi !

Lenka Rinto , Complete (?)

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Bagaiman chapter selanjutnya ? Mau tau ? Harus ada 33 review ! *plak* silahkan readers vote pair selanjutnya XD

Kageito x Yukari

Akaito x Meiko

Piko x Miki

Lui x Ring

Gumi x Gumiya

IA x IO

Mayu x Muyo

SeeU x SeeWoo

Taito x Kiku

Gakupo x Luka

Pair selanjutnya ada di tangan readers ~ kalau mau kepilih , vote ya ~


	6. Gumi X Gumiya

Chapter 6 : Gumi x Gumiya

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna XD Emi balik lagi XD ! Yang menang vote adalah ... Gumi X Gumiya XD ! Semoga Minna suka ya XD

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING : Gaje , Abal , Typo bertebaran , tidak sesuai EYD , dll

Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi , fict dan OC milik Emi :3

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

.

- di tempat Gumi ( Wonderland Garden ) -

Gumi : Hyaaaaat ! Jangan kabur kamu ! Kamu akan sesegara mungkin menjadi makananku !

Wortel berjalan (?) : Wuaaaa ! Ampun mak (?) ! Emang aye salah apa ?! Aye masih mau hidup !

Gumi : Eh ?! Sialan ! Gua bukan emak lo ! Emang sih , lo ga punya salah apa apa , tapi ... Gua kelaperan ! Sini lo !

Emi : *datang dan mendarat (?) Di depan Gumi* PRITTT (?) , lo tuh bukan ngejar malah ngejar wortel berjalan ! Lo disini harus cari GUMIYA ! Gumiya !

Gumi : lah ? Emang siapa lo siapa gua ?

Emi : Gua ? Emak lo (?) ! Ya kaga lah ! Gua ini pembuat sekaligus yang memerintah (?) Di fict ini ! Cepet turutin !

Gumi : lah ... Boro boro nyari Gumiya , wong perut gua aja kelaperan ...

Emi : urusan perut mah nanti aja ! Lo kalau keluar dari sini nanti ada setumpuk wortel !

Gumi : SETUMPUK ?! Wuaaaa ! Harapan gua tuh ! Guakan beli 1 wortel aja susah ! Mana harga wortel di pasar mbah geboy (?) Naik !

Emi : lah ... Lo miskin amat ... Masa wortel satu aja kaga bisa beli ... Kaya si Lenka aja ...

Gumi : ya nih ! Gua lg kere ! Masa Yamaha ngegaji gua cuma 1 juta yen coba ? Pas gua bilang ke pasar mbah geboy beli wortel , kata si penjualnya 1 wortel 1 juta yen , ya udah , gua beli aja ...

Emi : ( astaga ?! Nih anak bego atau apa sih ?! Mana ada wortel satunya satu juta ?! Dasar ! Pantes selama ini selalu minta wortel ke gua ! ) Jah ... Itu mah lo aja yang bego ! Ya udah lah ! Sekarang gua tanya , lo mau wortel atau kaga ?

Gumi : mau lah ! *mata berbinar binar*

Emi : sono ! Cepet cari si Gumiya , terus keluar dari sini !

Gumi : oke boss (?) ! WORTEL ! I'M COMING ! *lari secepat flash (?)*

Emi : ckckckck ... Baka , mana mungkin ada 1 tumpuk wortel , udah ah , pergi aja ... *terbang (?)*

- back to Gumi -

Gumi : Gumiya ! Miya ! Miu (?) ! Miau (?) ! Mie (?) ! Dimana lo ? Gua disini ! Gua pengen ketemu lo !

Gumiya : *lari + nabrak Gumi* Eh ! Ngapain lo manggil manggil gua ! Pake sebutan aneh lagi !

Gumi : kata si author geblek , gua bisa keluar kalau ketemu ma lo ! Abis itu kalau keluar ada 1 tumpuk wortel !

Gumiya : apa ?! 1 tumpuk wortel ?! Yuk capcus (?) Cari jalan keluar ! Eike (?) Ga sabar ! WORTEL ! *narik gumi*

Gumi : Eh ?! Da hell ?! Ini mau kemana ?!

- setelah 1 jam berkeliling -

Gumiya : huft ... Mana jalan keluarnya ?! Kaga ketemu ketemu !

Gumi : iya ! Si author bohong ! Kalau gini caranya mah , 1 abad juga ga akan ketemu wortel !

Sementara itu ... Para OC author sedang memandangi (?) mereka

Kumiko : ckckckck ... Dari tadi .. Mereka tuh ribut soal wortel mulu ..

Vierre : iya .. Oh ya , kumiko ... Lebih baik kita perkenalkan diri dulu kepada readers !

Kumiko : iya deh , watashi wa Kumiko Sirayuki desu , Yoroshiku ! Gua ini OCnya Emi yang baru , umur gua 16 , nah sekarang , giliran lo Vierre !

Vierre : watashi wa Vierre Van Oblige desu ! Yoroshiku ! Umur gua 15 ! Mohon bantuan (?)Nya ya readers ! Back to story !

Kumiko : nah ! Sekarang ! Cepet lo bikin si Gumiya jadi jahat sementara !

Vierre : oke desu ! Voire vound ( Emi : ini ngasal ya mantranya XD #plak )

- back to Gumiya and Gumi-

Gumiya : U-ugh .. aaaaa ! Sa-sakit !

Gumi : eh ? Ada apa ?!

Gumiya : ... Lo harus mati ... *memunculkan pedang*

Gumi : E-eh ?! Lo jangan bercanda dong ! Masa lo mau bunuh gua !

Gumiya : ... *hunusin pedang ke Gumi cuma meleset*

Gumi : Ugh ! Gua harus nyadarin Gumiya ! Harus ! Gumiya ! Sadar ! Ini gua Gumi ! *meluk Gumiya*

Gumiya : ... *dorong Gumi*

Gumi : A-agh ... S-sa-sakit ...

Gumiya : *jalan ke Gumi* ...

Gumi : ( lebih baik gua lari ! )

- setelah beberapa jam Gumi menghindar -

Gumi : ( uugh ... Sial ! Jalan buntu ! )

Gumiya : *jalan ke arah Gumi*

Gumi : ugh ... Gumiya ! Gua Gumi ! Gua ... Gua ... Gua pengen lo balik ke semula ! Jadi Gumiya yang biasanya ! Please ! Gua cinta sama lo ... Jadi ... Balik ke awal ! * lari ke Gumiya dan nyium Gumiya di bibir *

Dan seketika juga , cahaya menyelubungi mereka , mereka pun menghilang

Kumiko : YEAY ! Misi berhasil !

Vierre : iya ! Mereka jadi pasangan lagi ! Yeay !

Kumiko : udah yuk ! Balik ! *ngucapin mantar teleport*

- back to Gumi and Gumiya -

Gumi : U-uggh .. Ini ? Ini kan ... Tanah kosong waktu itu ...

Gumiya : Ah ... Ada apa ?

Gumi : Eh ?! Gumiya ! Ini lo kan ?!

Gumiya : iya lah ! Lo pikir siapa lagi ?!

Gumi : Syu-syukurlah ! Hueeee !

Gumiya : W-woi .. Jangan nangis ! Nanti gua dikira ngapain ke lo !

Melody : eh ? Udah balik rupanya ?

Gumi : iye ! Mana wortelnya ?!

Gumiya : iya iya !

Melody : kaga ada sih ... Tapi kalian sekarang boleh balik ke rumah kalau ga kencan

Shiyuki : iya , tapi jam 5 balik ya ke rumah ! Kami masak cake wortel loh !

GumiGumiya : Oke !

GumiGumiya Complete (?)

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Gimana minna ? Gaje ? Abal ? Emang XD #plak , udah ya XD , harus ada review 40 kalau bisa lebih ! #plak , tolong readers vote juga pairnya XD

Kageito x Yukari

Akaito x Meiko

Piko x Miki

Lui x Ring

IA x IO

Mayu x Muyo

SeeU x SeeWoo

Taito x Kiku

Gakupo x Luka


End file.
